Vampire Hood of Evilly Green
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: this is my story of a vampire family an a girl. the main Vampire is Evilly Green. she becomes protectiove of a young teen who seems to have a lot of bad luck. Evilly fears to reveal her dark secrets and leaves, leaving Dolina Holmes to live in the danger.


Chapter 1 Evilly Green!

_**I**_t was the middle of fall, I Dolina Holmes was working on a two-hundred-word-essay in the library when she walked in. I don't know what it was that made me wonder the most, her fair-albino skin, her thick brown locks of hair that wavered just below her shoulders, or maybe it was her eyes, they were gold, not real-hard gold but, liquid almost, Brandy-honey coloured. They were like looking into a Tigers Eye. She looked lost, as if she had just arrived from a different realm. She saw me staring at her and suddenly her eyes, so gently before, turned hard, you could almost see fire inside them. They were fierce and strong as she glared down at me. I quickly moved my eyes down, back to my work. Now and again I would glance back at her, just to see her and what she looked like. Suddenly she sighed; I glanced up only to meet her golden eyes again. I saw her lips twitch at the corners as she stood and came to sit by me. "Is there something wrong?" Oh, My God, her voice was so pure, I felt it ringing, echoing in my head minutes after. I shook my head as in to answer to her question as well as the clear my head. She raised an eyebrow, as in a look of 'are you sure?' but I just shrugged it off, even though I felt stiff like wooden boards. She asked my name, "Dolina, Holmes!" I replied, I knew my shaky voice didn't sound to convincing to her.

"Evilly Green!" she said, handing me her hand to shake, I shook it only to be surprised and shocked by how cold it felt, I shivered as I touched her hand, she hesitated as she shook mine ever so gently, as if afraid she would snap it off or even crush it. I was mesmerised, I didn't notice when she was trying to pry my fingers, which were clinging to her hand, off. "Sorry!" I apologised, she started to chuckle, "That's okay, I get that a lot!" I turned back to my work, "what rhymes with fire?" I thought to myself, "Lire, Wire…!" said Evilly, it was then I realised I had thought out loud. "Oh' Thanks!" I replied, embarrassed. "Are you new?" I asked her, she nodded "I just moved here from Presley!" she said "Hmmm…!" I was trying hard not to do anything rash. "Dolina!" said the librarian, "Uh Huh?" she came over to where we were sitting, "Could you quickly shelve these books, I have something I have to do, I kind of cant do it all together!" she smiled apologetically, I just shrugged and grabbed the small pile of books from her hands and went off to shelve them. When I came back Evilly had already left.

My next class was English, I was disappointed that we had to work on Macbeth, I love Shakespeare and all but that play sort if freaks me out. I usually sit alone, being a school reject, it's because of my ugly looks, I have pimples on my chin-and plenty of them. My blonde hair goes so dark in winter and it mostly gets really hard to brush. The school teacher invited Evilly in, all the boys in the class couldn't keep their eyes off her. Evilly came and sat by me. She smiled at me before returning her attention to the teacher, Mr Cho. "When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning or in rain! A famous line by the great writer William Shakespeare!" said Mr Cho "For your project I want you in pairs, you must choose one quote from a Shakespeare play, and write what you think it means!" he paired us up by tables, I, sitting with her, was paired with Evilly. We rummaged through the plays till we found one we thought was right, in the end we chose Hamlet 'to be or not to be? That is the question'.

We brainstormed ideas on a piece of paper, Evilly kept her distance from me as best she could, I found out why later, much later. The bell finally rang at three; I like to wait for everyone to leave first, so I don't get knocked over. As I walked out I tripped, my books scattered everywhere. When I reached down to pick them up, I found them already piled. Evilly kneeled by them, handing them to me and helping me up. "Thanks Evilly!" I said, meaningfully. No-one ever does that for me. I walked out with her to her locker, I parted to reach mine. Placing my books away took no time at all. I started walking home.

I was startled by a small 'Beep' I turned to see Evilly in her car, it was a fancy silver Porsche. "Want a lift home?" she asked, I considered continuing walking but I glanced at the sky, the clouds didn't look too friendly. I nodded and got in. it was warm and cosy inside. She put the radio on and the heater full blast. I instructed her how she could get to my house. We sat in silence for I few minutes, she broke the silence, "I had fun on my first day, I owe a lot of that to you." She laughed a little, "Don't mention it!" I mumbled, I didn't like being laughed at much. Evilly noted that "Don't be like that, I'm sorry I laughed but it wasn't very tempting not to." Okay I admit I started to giggle.

I walked into the house, no lights on meant mum wasn't home yet. I put the kettle on and grabbed some cookies. Sipping a new glass of mint tea, I checked my E-mails, Zero. I guess having a friend makes me think I would have something to look forward to. Mom came in then, I heard the jingling of keys; "Hi Honey, what do you want for dinner?" I just shrugged. We ended up having take away Pizza. Mom asked if anything good happened today, I shook my head. I was so tired I fell asleep, if my alarm wasn't so loud I probably would have slept in. mom was already gone, she leaves at six. I grabbed a crunchola Bar, and ran outside. The silver Porsche was there, and standing outside was Evilly, "I couldn't just let you freeze!" she joked. I was grateful that she was there.


End file.
